


Comic de Relleno: El Sermón de Shanks

by AnBouwer



Series: ASL en Rojo [10]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Scene, Gen, Traducción al español, filler comic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-21 03:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnBouwer/pseuds/AnBouwer
Summary: Solo una divertida escena de relleno sobre cómo habría reaccionado Shanks después de Marineford si Ace no hubiera sido lesionado...





	Comic de Relleno: El Sermón de Shanks

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Filler Comic: Shanks' Rant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5798827) by [Kereea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kereea/pseuds/Kereea). 



> Un cómic de esta escena alternativa que escribí sobre la parodia de Big Hero Six antes de darme cuenta de que no encajaba en la historia y tenía que cortarla.

 

Además, porque me quedé sin página:

 **Shanks** : Quiero decir, ¡No sé de dónde habrán sacado la idea de hacer algo tan loco como eso!

 **Benn** : Déjame traerte un espejo...


End file.
